


When A King Dies

by Currer_Bell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Gen, Kinslaying, kingslaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currer_Bell/pseuds/Currer_Bell
Summary: They change his clothes, clean his wound, lay him in his bed, and declare that after a nice family dinner with his wife and grandchildren, he died peacefully in his sleep.In which Jon Snow accidentally kills the Mad King.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	When A King Dies

“The food was good, and he seemed to be in a good mood,” Princess Rhaenys said. “Then suddenly he started insulting grandmother. I don’t even remember what he said. Jon told him not to ruin the evening, and he stopped. You know he likes Jon.” She paused. “Well, he _liked_ Jon. Anyway, he stopped and we thought that was it for the night. You know how he was; kind and easygoing one minute, a complete madman the next.”   
  


Aegon nodded. King Aerys the Second of His Name was very unpredictable.   
  


“It was all such a mess,” said Jon in a wooden voice. “I don’t even remember what happened. It’s just... He knew just how to get under my skin. I’m not trying to excuse anything— I know I shouldn’t have...”

”It’s all right,” said Aegon, the new king. “I always thought it was a miracle he lived this long.”   
  


He didn’t clarify wether he meant that sixty years was a long time for such a frail madman to live, or that considering his awful and cruel personality, it was a surprise that nobody killed him earlier.   
  


“He started saying such awful things... and grandmother was crying,” Jon continued the story. “He told her to stop it and struck her...”   
  


Jon looked up at his older brother. His eyes darker than ever.   
  


Aegon put a hand on his shoulder. “I know. Ser Arthur told me everything. You don’t need to make a confession or anything.”   
  


“I never thought he would _die_!” Jon replied. “I just wanted to push him away, but he was weaker and lighter than I expected... He fell and hit his head.”   
  


“It’s all right. He’d lived to see his children grow up, he’d lived long enough to torment them _and_ us,” said Rhaenys.   
  


“I just can’t believe I killed him.” Jon was still shocked.   
  


“As far as anyone else knows he died in his sleep,” Aegon reminded them. “Ser Arthur would never say— Why didn’t he stop you?”   
  


Rhaenys shrugged. “Maybe he wanted Aerys to die. He was a cruel man to his family. I imagine he was even worse as a king you had to serve. He was standing by the door anyhow, and he’s not as young as he used to be.”   
  


“So I’m a kingslayer and a kinslayer,” said Jon.   
  


“No!” Aegon took him by the shoulders and shook him. “As far as the others are concerned, he died in his sleep. You’re going to your bedchamber and sleeping this guilt off. He’s dead. He’s gone. I am king. And you’re the prince of Dragonstone.”


End file.
